


Showhand

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Chinese Language, HAIL PPTSY, M/M, Matt&Edd：What the fvck???, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tom, its not truth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: 一个汤假装被洗脑的故事，大概和鬼神之前做的手书有那么点关系？如果Edd和Matt没有选择硬肛而是选择折中取胜，然而一肚子坏水的领导做了点让汤出其不意的事情。





	Showhand

**Author's Note:**

> Hail PPTSY!!!!!!!!!  
> https://youtu.be/crb01b5L1RM

骄傲是件趣事。

当Tom这么想时，Tord仰着头发出了一声长长的呻吟，他抓着Tom的头发，嘴里脏话不断，剔除掉这些少儿不宜的词汇后无非是些简单的祈使句。快点，慢点，再加上一点点对他顺从的赞美——那些腻人的词估计全英国的招应女郎都在Red Leader的床上听过，如果她们能顺从得像只泄了斗气的老猫，这种赞美总能和钞票一样滔滔不绝。

在事情发生之前，Tom和所有人一样对这个色情片爱好者的口味充满了偏见。人人都觉得Red Leader在床上总得带点血，没有拳脚相加，至少能有拳交的级别，再不济也是让普通人超乎想象的趣味。但事实是，Tord在情事方面中规中矩，和自己被洗了脑的手下上床算得上是这个小个子挪威人经历过的特殊趣味中的前三了。

至少是Tord认为的。

Tom在遵循Tord的指令完成了一次深喉后，挪威人颤抖着把他的存货灌进了他的喉咙，没有办法，他只好咽下去，并且在咽下去之后继续着这个指令，Tord把他扯了起来，在离真正的唇齿相依还有一厘米时让他好好吻他的长官。Tom照做了，这是他必须做的，但没多久他就被推开了，很明显，Red Leader对他的服务并不满意。

“蠢货，”他皱着眉，看着Tom的眼睛说，“我要把你锁起来。”

当然啦，你想把所有人都锁起来。如果是放在以前，Tom肯定会对他的“长官”冷嘲热讽，这是他和Tord的基础相处模式，但不是一个被洗了脑的战争机器和他的好主人的相处模式，于是他张开嘴，听到一个冷静的声音作了合适的答复：“是。”

“是的，小乖乖，”Tord笑出了声，他用哄孩子的口气说话，伸手拍了拍他老朋友的一边脸颊，“听爸爸的话，才不会像你的好朋友一样，噢！你不记得他了，是吗？”

“是。”

“我抓住了他，”挪威人一边说一边埋头专注地解开Tom胸前的扣子，Tom的下巴抵着他的头顶，当挪威人一颤一颤地笑时，金棕色的头发舔舐着他的下巴，“不过放心好了，我不会锁着他，我会杀了他，我们明天就行刑。”

“是。”

这个疯婊子。要忍住破口大骂的欲望相当困难，尤其是在期间你还得对那个罪魁祸首言从听记的时候，Tom暗暗咬住了口腔中的一小块肉，痛觉让他稍微从这个恶毒的温柔乡中清醒了一些。Tord终于找到了他想要的速度，不再继续下命令，但他在承受的途中并不安分，Tom花费了很大的力气才勉强让Tord不会伤害到自己（他那支危险的义肢把办公桌弄得一团糟，在他胡搅蛮缠的时候，那些结了痂的伤口再次破碎了）。

Tom知道自己要冷静下来，想骗过这只挪威狐狸可比想象中的难得多，即使他的屁股里插着你的阴茎，依旧要保持警惕。的确，从一开始Tom已经躲过了许多“考验”（包括在Red Army的会议上听话地脱个精光），但Tord居然如此不按常理出牌——谁能想到Red Leader会把自己被洗了脑的朋友当振动棒使呢？Tom认为这不能怪自己的想象力不够丰富。

“该死……你……你给我慢下来！”Tord在支支吾吾地命令同时颤抖了一下。Tom知道自己如果现在停下来，这个家伙会巧妙地躲过一次高潮，如果放在以前他可能不会停下来，反而会变本加厉，可能还会卡着Tord的脖子，说点能够刺伤他的话，好让Tord能露出一点痛苦的神情。你永远都不能让Red Leader露出那种表情，但Tord Larssin可以。

Tom顺从地慢了下来，他感到冰冷的义肢压迫着他的后颈，这让他不得不低下头，但Tord似乎并没有亲吻的打算，他没有对Tom下任何命令，因为他的声音哽住了，然后？——然后他流泪了。  
“我……我很抱歉……Thomas……”他哭得像个小孩子，抽抽搭搭地搂着Tom的脖子支撑上身，Tom不着声色地做了个深呼吸，“你……你不会像……他们那样对吧？我……对不起……留下来……”  
去他的吧。Tom在回过神时发现自己正在吻他。Tord似乎因此安静了一些，他在接吻的途中把精液射到了他和Tom的小腹间，但直到Tom交代完，他都没有让这个吻结束。

但当他们分开后，Tord望着Tom的脸打量了好一会儿，然后突然咧着嘴笑了，他脸上的泪痕甚至还没干，还没等Tom思考这个笑容的含义，就有什么冰冷冷的东西轻轻地抵住了他的胸口。

“你好呀，猛男，抓住你了。”


End file.
